Stop at Just a Kiss
by Zet Sway
Summary: He was wild, intense, fiery, and creating sensations that eclipsed all rational thought as I was lost to the rhythm of his hips, hands, lips, his sticky sweet body beneath mine, and I cried out in ecstasy. Leon/Ada. Oneshot.  FIXED!


Remember when I said that 'Thief' was initially intended to be a lemon? Well, here it is. Still loosely follows the events of said story, but take it as you like. Sorry about the half assed title. Enjoy your Leon/Ada porn =D

Reuploading this so everyone sees that I fixed it, I guess. I'm so embarrassed that I put up an un-edited copy of my work. Like, you have no idea. It's humiliating. This is the full version.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil, Leon S. Kennedy, and Ada Wong are all property of Capcom. I do not own them. I do not profit from the writing of this fiction.

For a moment I debated just falling asleep next to him, sharing his warmth, as I slithered under the covers with him. I dismissed this notion, recalling how upset he had been to simply see me in the first place, the hurt and anger clouding his otherwise crystalline eyes. My fingers wove through his hair slowly, my index twirling a strand of it, and I kissed him again, terrified he would wake and yet hoping that he would at the same time. On this night, I wanted nothing more than to be a woman with him. Not Ada, not a spy, not a threat, but just a woman. He hummed again and kissed me back weakly, and then suddenly he shot up, startled, looking at me wide-eyed.

The anger in Leon's eyes returned. "I thought I told you to take your shit and get out," were his words to me.

I grabbed his shoulders and brought him down to me, kissing him hard. Without hesitation, Leon returned my kiss with equal force, plundering my mouth with his tongue just long enough to leave me breathless before he stopped and looked me in the eye.

"What happened to 'this can never happen?'" he said sternly. I remained silent. "If you start this now, you know full well how far this will go. I never intended to stop at just a kiss."

A devilish smile played across my face and I felt a fire kindle inside me. This was wrong, so, so very wrong. But I caved nonetheless, unable to resist this man's charms a second time. Perhaps it was his pheromones, the feral tone in his voice, or the fact that he was perched above me looking wilder and... well, more naked, I suppose, than I had ever seen him before, but I cared not for the consequences of my actions. "What did you have in mind then, Agent Kennedy?" I purred.

A grin flashed at the corner of his lips. "I'm still very upset with you for breaking into my place." He slid his hand down my arm and reached for my hand. Intertwining his fingers with mine in an intimate gesture of affection before he suddenly pulled my arm over my head and pinned it there, and he wasted no time pinning the other one up as well.

"Is that so, handsome?"

"Yeah," he rasped. He produced a set of handcuffs from the drawer in his nightstand, which he used to swiftly cuff my hands to the spokes on his headboard. A smirk flashed across his face before his lips ravaged mine and he gripped my hips firmly, a calloused hand sliding swiftly up my side and under my breast, kneading it roughly. My lips parted and I gasped, surprised by his sudden and forward movements.

"You're mine tonight. You're going to do exactly as I say. No tricks, no running off, no knives or guns," he paused. "Unless you're into that, of course." His grin was fiendish and his eyes glinted with feral lust. Heat instantly rushed to my groin and I shifted my hips.

I tilted my head up for another kiss, and he obliged. He tasted raw and delicious; his flavor unmasked by any sort of food or oral care products, and couldn't imagine anything better. I smiled into the kiss and reached for his face, disappointed as I remembered I was chained to the bed. My hands tugged at the cuffs and this time it was his turn to smile.

He stopped his rhythmic kneading of my breast and I whined, while he used his newly freed hand to grip my jaw. "Don't forget you're mine tonight." Leon's eyes narrowed. He let my jaw go, sitting back on his knees. The way this man looked at me made me bite my lip in anticipation of both pain and pleasure. I was along for whatever he had in mind.

It didn't take him long to get my pants off, taking a moment to curiously observe what kind of panties I was wearing before those came off too. Lightly, too lightly, he brushed his hand over my sex. That touch was all I got, though. He quickly crawled back up my body, straddling my abdomen, and pushed my shirt up over my breasts. My black bra was all that remained to cover my nakedness. He unclipped it and pushed it up my arms as far as the handcuffs would allow it to go. I felt both sexy and timid all at once, tied up and exposed in this way.

Leon's eager hand found my breasts quickly, choosing one to knead and tease while he leaned over me to draw a map over my neck with his mouth. He teased his lips up over to my ear and growled softly as he sucked on my earlobe. My breathing quickened under his stimulation, all of the sensations he created traveling straight down to my clit. I wanted him to touch me so badly. I tilted my hips up toward him but he denied me contact. My hands struggled against the cuffs, wanting so desperately to touch _him_, but he denied me this also. I could not touch nor be touched, except of course for his hand on my breast. I tensed and moaned as he pinched my nipple, rolling it between his fingers. He must have enjoyed my reaction, as his other hand soon joined in his ministrations, pinching and teasing my other breast in the same fashion. I hissed and bucked my hips again.

"Keep resisting like that, baby, and I'll have to tie your legs down too," he whispered in my ear. But I could not help myself, I struggled more and he slammed my hips down into the bed with one strong arm. "Don't tempt me," he growled as he withdrew. That same arm reached down to my curled knees and forced them apart, his hand ghosting down my thighs to settle between my legs. He brushed over my heat lightly, his fingertips barely touching my clit. Those fingertips slid down my slit to part my sex at my entrance, slipping slowly inside with help from my own natural lubrication.

"Leon…" I breathed, slowly gyrating my hips into his hand. I looked up into his eyes. A lock of hair concealed his left eye, creating a look of lustful and mysterious determination with the smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. I had to commend his self-control. This whole time he had not once presented his own needs to me. I guessed it was a need for dominance, which was something I normally sought in a situation like this, but amid my wandering thoughts minutes before, my steel exterior had crumbled, and I became a slave to his every touch and expression.

A second finger soon joined his index finger inside my wetness. He reached deeper inside me and firmly pushed his fingers down right before my cervix and adjusting pressure rhythmically. His stimulation of my G-spot was enough to make close my eyes and cry out the first moan of the evening. I suddenly remembered how long it had been since I had consensual sex, and I couldn't believe the possibility I could attain this _now_ with _Leon Kennedy_ of all people. Keep your friends close and your enemies in your bed, I suppose some would say, but I liked to think of Leon as more of an inconvenience than an enemy. I never wanted to hurt him, but I kept being thrown into situations where I often had no other choice. Such a pity. You'd think a man who knows how to pleasure a woman this well would be a demigod, worshipped by women all around. He continued his motions and smirked as my back arched and I moaned with pleasure.

Without warning, he withdrew his hand. My body fell back onto the bed and I tugged at the handcuffs once more. The damn things were now digging into my wrists uncomfortably and I silently begged him to release me, to let me touch him, to let me _fuck_ him for God's sakes. But he refused. I took a moment to take in his entire body. I could see his erection tenting his boxers and it gave me an idea.

I leaned up as close to his ear as I could get and whispered "Your friend down there looks really lonely… why don't you take a break and let me keep him company?" He shifted above me and sat back on his knees, observing me and taking in my nakedness, eyeing me like a hungry animal.

"Now why would I go and do a thing like that when I have you all tied up and pretty for me? Why, when I can do _this_?"

He leaned over me and pushed two fingers inside me, breathing evenly in my ear as he started to tease my G-spot. I shuddered and moaned, arching back into his touch.

"Oh god yes…" I whispered breathlessly. My eyes eased shut and then snapped open and my vision clouded over, completely entranced by the sheer pleasure. It felt so good it almost hurt, but all I could think was oh god he better not fucking stop.

"That's what I thought," he breathed in my ear, his free hand drifting up, over my breast, to my neck. He toyed with my choker, eventually finding the long ribbons at the back that I tied it with. He chuckled then, taking the ribbons into his hand and drawing them from beneath me slowly. Yanking firmly, he tested their hold. I knew instantly what he had in mind.

Leon's hand withdrew from between my legs. He put his fingers, now covered in my essence, in my mouth and I sucked them eagerly, trying my very hardest to encourage him to set me free, to let me touch him. He paused for a moment, enjoying my mouth as if it were a precursor to the pleasures I was planning to bestow upon him. I gazed up into his eyes seductively and flicked my tongue out, tasting my essence on his offered fingers. His composure slipped and his breath hitched. Slowly, he withdrew his fingers from my mouth. Still holding the ribbons from my choker in his other hand, he reached up to undo my handcuffs. I watched him as he did this, taking in for the first time the hours upon hours of training he had put into his finely sculpted arms and torso. My eyes drifted lower, to the defined muscular lines at his hips that plunged below the waistline of his boxers.

My hands flew to his hips as soon as he released them. I pulled him down to me and kissed him intimately, fingertips slipping below his shorts and slipping them off his hips. Lifting off me, he carefully stepped out of his garment and laid back atop me, allowing me to wrap my arms around him, enjoying the feel of his nudity before I turned him to the side, rolling him over onto his back and climbing atop him. The sight of him was delightful. The experience of a new woman left fierce passion in his eyes, his chest heaving gently with the adrenaline in his system. I situated myself right above his now freed erection and ground into him before backing off, lifting my hips just enough to position him right below my entrance. However, just before I could descend upon him, he yanked on the ribbons fixated to my choker. I fell atop him with all the grace of a dead cat and he grinned, uttering a dark laugh in my ear.

"Not done with you yet," he said with a smirk. He took my hand in his and guided it down toward his erection, allowing me to wrap my hand around it firmly before he let me go, fully aware that I knew what he wanted. Reclining casually on the bed with one arm behind his head, he held my makeshift leash in one hand, lazily weaving the dual ribbons in and out of his fingers. He directed his gaze toward me, now situated between his knees, and raised an eyebrow with a smirk. Seems Leon was quite the cocky bastard in bed. I had a mind to wipe that smirk right off his face.

I pumped his erection a few times with my hand, enjoying the warmth and feel of it before I lowered my head. Looking straight into his eyes, I opened my mouth for him, my tongue poised and ready to cradle his shaft as I slowly… slowly lowered my lips onto the head. I exhaled softly, my hot breath gracing his sensitive flesh as my lips _just_ touched him… And then, I pulled away. His relaxed posture, his smirk, was gone now, his muscles clenched, eyes closed, lower lip sucked between his teeth as he tried to stifle his groan of need. That was easy…

I descended upon him again, this time taking his whole head into my mouth but not closing upon him, slithering my tongue out to run the tip of it slowly against the underside of his shaft. His hips bucked and his cock twitched at my ministrations, but I backed off. His hands quickly found their way into my hair, applying gentle pressure to my scalp to urge my head back down, back to where he wanted it. Running my finger down the length of his manhood, I had to smile. He struggled to hide his obvious need but it was no use. I applied a soft palm to his sac, rubbing it just right as I ghosted my breath across the tip once again, this time teasing it with my lips and tongue in rapid succession.

"Shit!" He hissed through clenched teeth, hands tightening in my hair, coaxing me downward. "Fuck, god dammit, Ada, quit… ungh… teasing… god… fuck-" Finally, I dove right in and took every last inch of him into my throat. Obscenities fell from his lips, eyes squeezed shut, gasping, teeth clenched, hips rising off the bed as I unleashed a torrent of pleasure upon him. Applying even suction as I bobbed my head over his cock, tongue running along the underside of his shaft, I blessed him with the very best of my abilities, and his appreciation was evident.

Amazing how much control you can have over a man when you've got him by the cock. Leon writhed below me as I released him from my mouth and went even lower, dragging my tongue from the bottom of his sac back up to the tip of his erection before I began sucking him again, releasing another moan from his lips. Just watching him react was turning me on as much as I was turning him on. I moaned involuntarily and he stopped me, tilting my chin up to look at me.

"C'mere," he said breathlessly, pulling gently on the ribbons which were still in his hand. I happily obliged, crawling up and straddling his hips again, hissing when I felt his hardness between my legs. Placing both hands on my face, he drew me in for a deep kiss, hands traveling to the back of my neck, over my shoulders, down to my hips. His kiss was different now, slower, deeper. I rolled my hips in his lap, grinding down on his erection before his kiss abruptly stopped. He drew back and looked at me, his expression playful. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

It was my turn to smirk now, once again positioning his erection below my sex, and finally descending upon it. As far as I'm concerned, the feeling that comes with the first penetration is unmatched. Fuck, it felt good. I felt every inch of him fill me as I settled myself in his lap, biting my lip and groaning. It felt so damn good I had to take a moment to savor the feeling, grinding on him once more before I began to ride him. It's always good to be on top, in my opinion. I angled myself just so, feeling a wave of pleasure with every rise and fall of my hips.

But my pace wasn't enough for him, apparently. His grip on my hips tightened and I felt him take over, thrusts throwing me out of my rhythm and making me cry out. I leaned back, bracing my hands beside his knees and arching my back, my breast bouncing in time with his thrusts as my eyes rolled backwards in lieu of his pleasure. Without warning, he wrapped his arms around my midsection and pulled me in for a fierce kiss, leaving me hunched over his torso, my clit rubbing against him as he continued to thrust up into me. He moaned into my mouth as he groped my breasts, pinching at my nipples and biting my lower lip. He was wild, intense, fiery, and creating sensations that eclipsed all rational thought as I was lost to the rhythm of his hips, hands, lips, his sticky sweet body beneath mine, and I cried out in pleasure, obscenities and nonsense spilling from my lips in my ecstasy.

Almost without warning, I felt the torrent of an oncoming orgasm running down on me like a truck. I stuttered and moaned as my nerves ignited, shattering into tiny little pieces, white spots dancing behind my closed eyes as he continued to fuck me as I came. I screamed and fell limp, my skin tingling and my G-spot on fire. Every thrust felt more powerful than the last in the aftermath of my orgasm. With my head cradled in the crook of his neck, he wrapped his arms around me once again, slowing his pace and flipping me over onto my back.

Immediately, he picked up the pace, holding my thighs just below the knees. I watched him with heavy lidded eyes, moaning, as he panted with effort, his face creased with an odd mix of concentration and pleasure and his hair hanging down over his left eye. With every thrust, the headboard knocked against the wall, punctuating each wave of pleasure. I delighted in the moisture accumulating on his skin as I teased my fingers around his sides to his back, coaxing him toward me. He leaned down, lifting my hips into his lap as he did so, lowering his face down to the side of my head, lapping and nipping at my earlobe. With his new posture came a new angle, and every thrust sent electric pleasure screaming through my whole oversensetized body.

It wasn't long before he locked up, his legs going rigid as he came hard, screaming my name, groaning and gasping as his hips and cock twitched. His chest heaved as he fell boneless into my arms, his sticky skin on fire. I supported his weight long enough for him to come down from his orgasmic high and sighed as I eased out from under him. He rolled off of me and onto his back and I watched the sporadic heaving of his chest as he draped an arm over his eyes and another over his abdomen.

I had to smile. He was so damn cute. The anger brought on by my intrusion was now gone, replaced only by exhaustion and tired eyes, and a gentle smile as he turned his head toward me. I crawled into the arms of the charming man I had come to love over the years, draping an arm over his chest as I leaned in for a lazy kiss. What time was it now? I had no idea. But his eyes were closed and his breathing slowed to a rested rhythm, and I was certain he would conk out at any second.

I thought for a moment that I should apologize, that maybe he would forgive me for all the hurt I'd caused over the years. This was as intimate and deep a moment as I would ever get with him, but in the afterglow of our lovemaking, such a deep thoughts hardly seemed appropriate.

I intended to get up and leave, to act like this had never happened but cherish the memory forever. But when you've found yourself in a moment as perfect as this one, it's hard to imagine anything else existing. I told myself that I'd get up in two minutes, and closed my eyes just to rest them for a moment… and sleep swept me under like an ocean of peace. And there was no place else I would have rather been. 


End file.
